Les violettes sont-elles forcément Violette ?
by Minorine Kuery
Summary: Le jour où Alexy se pointe au lycée Vocaloid, il est totalement perdu. Il a l'impression de reconnaître tout le monde et croit à une mauvaise blague de la part de son jumeau, grand fan de Vocaloid et Utau. Quelle n'est pas sa surprise lorsqu'il rencontre une Violette bis, dont le nom n'est autre que Defoko ?


**Coucou les petits amis, aujourd'hui je poste un OS pour le concours de MiLuKai sur le thème suivant : Amour Sucré & Vocaloid !**  
 **Mais le hic le voilà, vous n'allez peut-être pas reconnaître certains personnages car Defoko les connaîtra tous et les appellera par leurs noms en temps que Vocaloid xD**  
 **Je vous laisse donc la liberté de deviner et..**

 **Bonne lecture surtout !**

 **Amour Sucré est la propriété de Chinomiko et Vocaloid celle de Crypton Vocal.**

* * *

Moi ? C'est Defoko. On me dit souvent que je suis tête en l'air, mais c'est parce que l'on ne me connait pas vraiment. Surtout maintenant... Depuis peu, je ressens un sentiment nouveau. A vrai dire, c'est depuis l'arrivée de ce nouvel élève aux agréables cheveux bleus. C'est de sa faute, tout le monde s'en doute, mais le seul problème est que je n'arrive pas à lui en vouloir, même si je sais qu'il ne sera jamais mien.  
Cette journée avait pourtant bien commencé en plus. J'étais tranquillement installée au club jardinage de notre fabuleux lycée Vocaloid dans le but de faire quelques esquisses, ma grande poche à dessins toujours sous le bras. En m'asseyant dans l'herbe humide, j'avais fais la grimace en pensant à l'état de ma robe. Mais ça ne dura pas longtemps puisque de toute façon, je n'avais pas prévu de me relever avant un bon moment. J'attendis un peu, comme si je voulais me fondre dans ce décor magnifique que nous offrait le soleil se levant au loin, derrière les plantes que cultivait sans relâche notre jardinier. Je poussais un soupir et me mis au travail. Dégainant mon critérium en sortant une grande feuille de papier canson, je commençais à dessiner le couple de corneilles qui venait de se poser sur la branche d'un arbre encore éclairé par le halo du soleil levant. J'avais alors entendu un bruit que je connaissais bien. Trop bien même. Ce bruit fit fuir les pauvres oiseaux que j'étais en train de dessiner, me faisant sursauter par la même occasion.  
C'était Gumi, notre reporter-photographe en herbe. Quand on la voyait, avec sa mine radieuse, c'est qu'il allait forcément arriver quelque chose. Ce n'était jamais bon quand elle était si joyeuse. Elle se tourna vers moi, plantant ses prunelles émeraudes dans les miennes, d'un violet profond.

\- Et un reportage de plus pour Super-Gumi ! Coucou petite Violette, je ne savais pas que tu venais au club jardinage avant que les cours ne commencent. Serais-tu amoureuse~ ?

J'avais rougis en entendant cette phrase qu'elle avait pourtant prononcé avec une facilité déconcertante. Je baissais les yeux pour regarder le sol qui, bizarrement, était très intéressant d'un seul coup.

\- Je... Pourquoi "Violette" ?

\- Parce que ça te va bien, tu es violette de la tête aux pieds !

\- Hep', la photographe. T'as pas fini d'embêter la p'tite Defo' ? Elle t'a rien fait d'mal et puis, personne t'appelle "Verte" à toi.

Je sentis une main passer dans mes cheveux et les ébouriffer avec force. Pas de doute, c'était Merli et j'étais bien contente qu'elle soit là. Ainsi, je pouvais éviter la question dérangeante de Gumi. Je lui fis un sourire plein de gratitude avant de regarder Gumi qui faisait la moue, comme une gamine.

\- Tu es mal placée pour parler Merli, tu as un nom d'oiseau.

\- Mouais... Si j'pouvais l'changer, j'me gênerais pas.

\- Bref, au départ je n'étais pas venue pour parler du petit-ami de Defoko, mais plutôt pour vous annoncer une nouvelle des plus fracassantes.

\- Vraiment ?

Mon mot était prononcé tellement bas à cause de mon visage encore rougit que je ne sais pas s'ils l'avaient entendu. En tout cas, le fait restait le même : Gumi continua de nous informer sur ce qu'elle savait, tout comme nous savions qu'elle adorait le faire.

\- Il va y avoir un nouvel élève dans notre classe, apparemment il revient de loin alors il faudra lui réserver un bon accueil !

\- Ouais, ajouta Merli peu motivée. Ça va nous la changer d'air, c'te petite Defo' !

\- Mais je... je n'ai rien demandé moi ! Je veux juste dessiner tranquillement au soleil...

\- Allez Violette, run run run !

Elle me força à me lever et je ne résistais pas. A quoi bon puisque j'allais quand même finir par le rencontrer, ce nouvel élève. J'arrivais dans la salle des délégués où Len était encore aux prises avec sa casse-pied de soeur.

\- Allez Lenou, je suis sûre que tu peux faire quelque chose pour qu'ils enlèvent cette heure de colle. Tu es délégué oui ou non ?

\- Lenka... Je t'ai déjà dis que je suis juste délégué, pas professeur ou directeur.

\- Mais Len, je-

\- Si tu permets, je dois encore m'occuper de... Comment tu t'appelles au fait ?

\- Alexy, répondit une voix très agréable à mes oreilles alors que Gumi poussait la porte.

Mon coeur fit alors un bond dans ma poitrine quand je découvris son magnifique visage. Ses cheveux bleus étaient si beau, ses traits si fins et ses yeux... Ses yeux couleur mauve se posèrent un instant sur moi. Je repérais de la surprise dans son regard et il s'avança vers moi en laissant tomber le délégué qui était en train de lui parler paperasse. A ma grande surprise, il me prit dans ses bras. Mon esprit ne calcula pas tout de suite ce qu'il m'arrivait et quand je m'en aperçus, Gumi avait déjà pointé son microphone devant sa bouche. Alexy murmura quelques mots.

\- Violette... J'ai eu tellement peur de ne plus jamais te revoir.

\- Ainsi donc le petit-ami de Defoko n'est pas le jardinier mais le nouvel élève !? Oooh le choc, je viens encore de passer à côté d'une info capitale.

\- Defoko ? Ce n'est pas Violette ?

Visiblement, ce détail avait l'air de perturber Alexy et il me relâcha. J'avais peine à retrouver mes mots, ce qui étonna encore plus le garçon aux cheveux bleus. Je baissais la tête pour regarder le sol mais visiblement le garçon ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Il se mit accroupi pour se mettre à portée de mon regard, me lançant un sourire chaud et agréable. 

\- Non, tu es Violette j'en suis certain. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde à changé comme ça ? Pourquoi Castiel s'appelle Sekihan et Kentin Soraru ?

\- Je regrette mais je ne-

Il se redressa et me prit par la main pour me sortir de la salle. Je devais être tellement rouge que Gumi devait se délecter de faire des photos "people" à mettre dans son journal. Si elle voulait me gêner, elle n'allait pas tarder à réussir son coup. Nous nous sommes assis sur un banc au milieu de la cour, il avait toujours sa main dans la mienne. Il me sourit encore et cette fois je détournais le regard.

\- Tu réagis comme Violette... Tu peux me dire où nous sommes ?

\- Au lycée Vocaloid.

\- Faux !

\- Faux..?

\- Tu penses être au lycée Vocaloid. Si c'est une caméra caché, ce n'est pas drôle ! Pourquoi tous les élèves on mit des costumes ? Ce n'est pas Mardi Gras.

\- Je ne comprend pas bien... Hier aussi on était comme ça.

\- Non ! Hier il y avait Peggy qui prenait des photos, Kim qui te traitait de "petite", Nathaniel au poste de délégué avec sa peste de soeur Ambre... Et toi Violette. Pourquoi tout le monde t'appelle Defoko ?

\- Je m'appelle Defoko... Pas Violette !

\- Armin, hurla-t-il dans le vide, arrête, c'est pas drôle !

\- Armin ?

\- C'est mon jumeau, il est toujours avec moi mais on dirait qu'il a disparu.

\- Je... Je veux bien t'aider à... le retrouver si tu veux...

\- Ça m'étonnerait qu'on le retrouve, tu as vu comme le monde est différent ? Je ne suis même pas inscrit à ce lycée alors que ça fait plus de trois mois que j'y vais quotidiennement.

\- Pourtant... Tu ne viendrais pas d'ailleurs par hasard ? Un autre monde je veux dire.

L'idée m'avait traversé l'esprit, même si elle me semblait plus qu'invraisemblable. Mais bon, l'histoire qu'il m'avait racontée ne comportait que cette issue et je pourrais au moins essayer. Je sortis un petit calepin de ma poche.

\- Ton lycée s'appelle comment ?

\- Sweet Amoris.

\- Et Gumi s'appelle Peggy dans "ton monde" ?

\- Exactement !

\- Et euuh... Kentin, c'est qui ?

\- Ici, il s'appelle Soraru.

\- Et Piko ?

\- Lysandre.

\- Tu as fait quelque chose d'inhabituel en te couchant hier soir ?

\- Non, je crois pas, à moins que...

Il semblait réfléchir intensément puis il finit par relever la tête en se tenant la tempe. Il soupira pendant un long moment avant de replonger ses yeux roses dans les miens.

\- Armin m'a assommé avec sa manette Wii. On jouait à Just Danse et il était tellement pris par son jeu qu'il a pas vu que j'étais à côté.

\- Je veux bien, mais alors ça voudrait dire que je suis un produit de ton imagination ? Comme tout ce qui est ici ?

\- Je ne pense pas... Je ne pourrais pas vous recréer avec toute votre complexité.

\- Tu écoutes quoi comme musique ?

\- Pardon ?

\- La musique que tu écoutes...

Je lui montrais les écouteurs qui pendaient à son cou et il eut une drôle de réaction. Il se mit à rire. J'avais dis quelque chose de drôle ? Ou alors il avait compris d'où ça venait. 

\- Je crois bien que ça doit être ça. Mon frère n'arrête pas de me bassiner avec ses "Vocaloid" donc ça doit être ça. Je suis en plein milieu de ses fantasmes !

\- Ses... Ses fantasmes ?

\- Oui, il y aurait pas une Aria et un Nano ici par hasard ?

\- Euuh... Si, là-bas.

Je désignais un couple en train de s'embrasser. Nano avait arrêté les études pour ouvrir une boutique d'instruments de musiques qui avait un certain succès par ici. Il n'avait pas le droit d'aller dans le lycée alors pendant les pauses, sa petite-amie sortait pour aller le voir. Ils s'embrassaient du début à la fin de la récré d'ailleurs. Alexy était bouche-bée.

\- Rosalya et Leight... Il a quitté le lycée, Nano ?

\- Oui, en troisième.

Il eut un moment où il resta comme ça, totalement figé, comme s'il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. C'était peut-être le cas d'ailleurs...

\- Violette ?

Je regardais à droite, puis à gauche, ne comprenant pas qui était cette voix qui m'appelait. Ce n'était pas celle d'Alexy, ni celle de Gumi ou Merli. Alexy se leva du banc pour aller vers le couple et je voulus le suivre, mais mes jambes refusèrent de bouger, comme si elles étaient scotchées sur place. Encrées dans le sol assez profondément pour que je ne puisse rien faire. Après beaucoup d'efforts, j'arrivais tout de même à me lever.

\- Violette !

Cette voix résonnait dans ma tête alors que tout devenait flou autour de moi. Je me sentis tomber, je perdais l'équilibre. J'entendis le poids de mon corps tomber lourdement sur le sol alors que tout autour de moi se déformait. Puis, plus rien. Le noir total. Alexy s'était peut-être réveillé et j'allais disparaître... J'étais heureuse d'avoir vécu dans un rêve, son rêve, même si maintenant c'était fini. J'ouvris les yeux en entendant une musique. Alexy était penché au-dessus de moi et me secouait légèrement. Non, en fait ce n'était pas Alexy... Armin ?

\- Violette !

Je me relevais en me tenant l'arrière du crâne. Il me faisait affreusement mal. Je regardais ensuite l'endroit où j'étais. J'entendais un ronflement sonore et j'étais face à un écran de télévision. Dessus, on pouvait voir qu'Armin jouait à un jeu PS3. Just Danse 3 pour être précis. Regardant autour de moi, je vis que c'était Alexy qui ronflait, couché juste à côté de moi. J'avais un écouteur dans les oreilles et il diffusait une musique douce mais à la fois très robotisée. L'autre écouteur était vissé à l'oreille d'un Armin complètement désolé.

\- Je suis désolé Violette, je regardais pas ce que je faisais... Je ne t'ai pas fait mal au moins ?

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- On faisait une partie et-

\- Et tu m'as cognée avec ta manette de jeu car tu étais trop concentré ?

\- Oui mais... Je croyais que tu ne t'en souvenais plus.

\- Je ne m'en souviens plus. Disons que c'est mon "intuition féminine" qui m'a mise sur la voie. Dis-moi, qui chante ?

\- Je ne sais pas si tu connais, c'est un Vocaloid.

\- Il s'appelle comment ?

\- Euuh... Defoko je crois.


End file.
